deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/DANGANRONPA TRIAL ONE!
Now that we're this far! Let me explain the rules! THERE ARE NO RULES SINCE YOU AREN'T CONTROLLING THE CHARACTERS! But the characters do get it right, don't worry. The character taking us through this court session is none other than... Waluigi After the two hours the class was given to find evidence was up everyone entered and elevator and entered a courtroom. Waluigi stood at his podium and beside him was a sign with a picture of Char's face with a big X on it. Whoever killed the reason of Waluigi's group must be found and executed. The court session began. "Alright so, the victim of this murder was Char. His body was found in the kitchen at 9:34 AM this morning. However the Monomage files state that he was killed yesterday at 5:42 PM," Ienzo stated as everyone nodded. "The Monomage files do state that Char was killed by multiple slashes to the back, but what could the weapon be?" Nisa asked as she looked around. "Well my guess is that it was a knife," Dante said then Waluigi decided to interrupt. "OBJECTION! At the scene of the crime a sword was found, to be specific Sho's sword!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pointed at Sho. "HOLD UP! YOU'RE ACCUSING ME!? LISTEN HERE, I COULDN'T FIND MY SWORD AT ALL THIS MORNING! IN FACT I DIDN'T SEE IT UNTIL IT WAS IN THE KITCHEN!" Sho yelled. "But how do we know you aren't lying? An apple was also found at the scene of the crime with a bite in it... We all know how eats apples extremely often here," Ayane said as she stared at Sho. "LOOK! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE FACE OF A LIAR!?" Sho yelled at Ayane. "Yes," Ayane said with a snarky smile. That triggered Sho and he was furious. "FINE THEN! PROVE TO ME THAT I WOULD KILL CHAR! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO BACK YOU UP HUH!?" Sho smiled. Thinking there was no way anyone could prove that he would kill Char. "HOLD IT!" Waluigi yelled, "Sho, you were the one in the group that threw out the idea of killing someone. Char immediately countered your arguement and did bring out a valid poi-" "HEY!" Waluigi was interrupted by Eira who decided to speak up, "I don't know about you guys, but doesn't it seem weird that Ayane knew about you eating apples often? I mean who knew that before Ayane spoke up?" Nobody raised their hand except for Waluigi, Ayane, and Sho, "See, now that narrows the murderer down to three people, unless someone is lying." "Thank you Eira, helpful as usual," Ienzo nodded to Eira. "Hold up! Why am I in the group!? I'm the one who took initiative to gather information!" Ayane yelled at Eira who kept her blank expression. Ayane then looked around the room. Waluigi looked at Ayane. She was seeming more and more on edge. "WAIT! THE APPLE!" Jimmy Rex piped up, "Ayane, Waluigi, and Sho never studied the apple! So Sho, how do you eat apples?" "WELL... I STAB THE APPLE WITH MY SWORD AND EAT IT LIKE THAT. HOW ELSE DO YOU EAT APPLES?" Sho stated and then asked. "I can confirm this," Waluigi then stated. "Also the murder weapon doesn't necessarily have to be the sword! I checked the mop bucket in the closet and found a knife within the bloody water! And Eira, was there a difference in blood taste between Char and the sword?" Jimmy asked Eira. "Indeed, the sword had blood that tasted like raw meat. Like what was in the microwave," Eira nodded. Nisa then looked at Ayane. "You didn't do it did you? I mean, you're part of justice right!?" Nisa asked Ayane. "I didn't do it! Trust me Nisa! The only person that this all still points to is Sho!" Ayane said until she was interrupted. "OBJECTION! Sho is in the safe zone, it is just you and me now Ayane," Waluigi said as he looked at Ayane. So far Waluigi and Ayane has ample evidence pointing at them. Ienzo then spoke. "Wasn't Ayane wearing a different shirt after the time of the murder? Ayane was wearing a shirt with one stripe before the murder but after the murder she had two. Not to mention she seemed a bit more off," Ienzo pointed out. "I-I... I can confirm that..." Nisa then said as she looked at the ground. "Wait you all don't actually believe that I was the one who did it right!? If you're all so certain explain how I did it!" Ayane said in a last line of defence. "Well," Waluigi began, "I believe it happened something like this, the killer had been studying Char and his group for awhile. To find out who does what in the group just as information for their group. After learning a few facts about Sho, Monomage called everyone into the video room. When the killer entered the video triggered them and they decided to kill off Char. They waited in the closet with a kitchen knife waiting for Char to enter the kitchen and when he did... The killer cut him multiple times in the back deeply rendering him immobile. The killer continued to stab and slash until they knew Char was dead. Once they were certain the dragged his body into the closet and put the knife in the mop bucket. They then began to clean the scene of the crime. Once that was done they put the bloody water and mop in the closet with the body, a really risky move. When morning arrived they woke up extra early and snuck into Sho's room. They grabbed his sword and dipped it in the blood of microwaved meat and placed it next to the corpse of Char that they dragged out of the closet. They then took a bite out of the apple and threw it onto the crime scene, closing the closet door and calling it a day. That was what happened. Didn't it Ayane?" Waluigi looked at Ayane who stood there in shock and disbelief. She stepped back, holding onto her head. "No... no..." She said under her breath. "WELP! IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE REACHED A CONCLUSION!" Monomage yelled, "Alright now lets do a vote to see who is guilty!" Vote vote vote vote vote vote "Alright the votes are in and... Ayane is found guilty! And guess what!? ... You're all right! Ayane did kill Char!" Monomage squealed with excitement. "A-Ayane," Nisa looked at Ayane concerned. Ayane just looked at Nisa with eyes of, 'This is your fault.' "Well! Now it is time to execute the guilty for messing with the peace of the school! Now Ayane, I got an EXTRA special execution for you~!" Monomage said in pure delight. 05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)05:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)5555thExplosionMage (talk) Ayane stood still and her platform turned into a capsul. It moved her into the back where the other students followed. She was dropped into a golden hallway where Monomage stood wearing a blue hoodie. Execution Name: Crummy Juncture Monomage moved her hand up and Ayane smashed into the ceiling of the capsul. Monomage the began to swing that same arm around all over the place violently. Ayane smashed into the walls of the capsul eventually smashing out. Monomage continued to swing her arm around causing Ayane to smash into pillars, machinery, the ground, and then into a wall of sharpened bones. Blood dripped and Monomage sat down and napped peacefully. Monomage got up and clapped her hands together once. "Well that was fun! Now, shall we move on? We don't want any more murders taking more time to happen!" Monomage said with delight while everyone else stared at Ayane's body, impaled by the wall. TRIAL END! ' ' Category:Blog posts